


Runaways

by TereziMakara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They're always on the run, no matter what world they're in.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)** comm's April amnesty _crossover_ challenge.  
>  Prompt: _runaways_.

_I'm ready to go, I'm ready to go_  
_Can't do it alone, can't do it alone_  
_I'm ready to run through the heat of the sun_  
_Can't do it alone, can't do it alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _White Blood_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/160360361946/created-for-the-hurtcomfort-bingo-comms-april)


End file.
